The Scarlet In Red
by Feladonia
Summary: This is my first long and (my gosh!) finished fanfic. It has a bit of violence...a bit of romance...and bombalurina, what more could one want?


The Scarlet in Red  
  
A soft snoring sound drifted from a tall calico queen. Blankets and rugs covering her so much, only the white tip of a tail and a blue bow around her head showed. The room was filled with blankets and pillows and comforting items but, there was an air of false security. A thick tarp covered the door of the room that led to the outside. Although most of Macavity's 'compound' was really outside, it was covered under tarp and wooden planks, as was the place she was in. Silently crying, another cat limped into the room. She had scarlet fur scattered with black rosettes and tabby stripes dignifying her as a 'red tabby.' A pretty white bib covered her chest and some of her stomach. Her black and red tail, which was hanging limply, had a white tip.  
  
Bombalurina crept to the mound under the blankets that was her sister. Nikko was a pretty Jellicle with patches of white, brown and red. Black streaked across her white bib. Bombalurina and Nikko had been in Macavity's service for their whole lives, Unwillingly, of course.  
  
Bombalurina was only younger sister by a few moons, but Nikko was mature far beyond her four years. Their parents had died, their father was never heard from again after going on a 'mission' for Macavity.  
  
Their mother had died giving birth to Bombalurina. She had been a deep chocolate brown tabby with large patches of pure white.  
  
"Get up Kiki"  
  
"Uh.go 'way, Bomba." Murmuring something about 'silly people waking up a' fore noon.' Rolling away from her red tabby sister, Nikko went back to sleeping. Growling, Bombalurina shook the brown, red, and white patched calico. "Wake up, you!"  
  
"No.. I don' wanna..s'not two yet." When her brown and red dappled head was suddenly icy cold and soaking wet she snarled and sat up.  
  
"Hey, whatcha do that for?!" Shaking moisture from her red mane, Nikko beat her sister with one of the pillows she had been using. Noticing the salty tracks on Bombalurina's face and the way she was holding her shoulder the calico Jellicle scrambled to her knees.  
  
Grinning despite her injury, the red cat held up a bucket.  
  
"Told ya to get up!"  
  
"What the hell happened, Bomba?" Nikko growled. "It was that damned Macavity wasn't it, I'll kill him! He said he wouldn't touch you if I did what he said.I'm sorry Bombalurina, We'll get help, okay?" "S'alright, Nikko. Just get Elora."  
  
Elora was Nikko's best, not to mention only, friend. She was a Silver tabby with white patches. 'Ellie' was a magician who had the powers to heal. She lived and worked in a small room in another part of the compound.  
  
Tears glittering in her own light blue eyes, Nikko pulled herself out of the blankets and shook herself like a Pollicle which caused her little sister to giggle and lead her down the corridors to the infirmary where the magical Jellicles had their quarters. When they entered the room, A silver tabby was curled up on a cot that was used for patients. Her tail had found it's way to her mouth and was fluttering to the steady rhythm of it's owner's breath. Gently shaking her friend awake. Nikko explained the situation to the sleepy queen and depositing the tall Scarlet cat with Elora , she watched the gray tabby lay a paw on the broken arm and shoulder. A pink mist streamed from the paw and seemed to sink into the fur and skin of injured region.  
  
"Cool! Feels fine, thanks Ellie" Bouncing into the next room the previously injured Bombalurina bounded into the next room to take a much- needed nap. Nikko and Elora didn't realize that the scarlet Jellicle was holding back a sob. They didn't know what else had happened.  
  
When sister left, Nikko sighed and turned to her friend.  
  
"I'm going to see Macavity, he'll be sorry for what he did to my sister." "You can't do that! He'll kill you!"  
  
"Not if I kill him first."  
  
"What chance is there of that?" The shorter queen laid her paws on her friend's shoulders. Making sure Nikko was looking at her, Elora reminded her of her promise.  
  
"Remember what you promised to your mother? You said you would take care of her as long as you lived."  
  
"That's exactly what I'm doing." Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at her short friend.  
  
"You can't do anything if you're dead!"  
  
"I won't die." "How do you know that? Macavity had murdered people bigger and stronger than you in seconds. What do you think he'll do to you?"  
  
"Nothing. He's never dealt with me angry enough to do something before." "Dang it, Nikko! Your sister needs you; I've treated you far too many times after dealing with him. His little missions for you have put your life in my hands far too many, what if I can't save you again.please, for Bomba?" She needs you. If he does something to you and I can't help, what makes you think he won't use her like he did you?"  
  
"I have to, I must stand up for her, and she's all that I have." "And you're all that she has!"  
  
"I told you, that's why I'm doing this! You can't change my mind, I'm going weather you like it or not!"  
  
Smiling wickedly at her friend, she turned on her heel and bounded down the corridors that lead to his office. Sighing, Elora trod into the next room, where her scarlet patient was supposed to be sleeping.  
  
"Oh.Nikko.."  
  
Sapphire eyes turned to the healer when she entered the quiet room, only broken with the sound of her crying.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" "N-nothing." "Uh huh." Raising an eyebrow the silver tabby glanced at the younger one.  
  
"Why? I wish I had never went to him, I only wanted to ask!" The young tabby queen put her head to rest on shacking paws, claws unsheathed, pricking tiny holes into the downy fur of her neck.  
  
"What happened, Bomba? Elora was panicking, what had he done, besides her shoulder? " What did he do to you?" She felt a sick feeling curling in her stomach. She knew, but refused to believe it.  
  
Bombalurina entered a medium sized 'office'; there was a desk and a comfortable-looking chair. Jellicles were about one half of the size of a human. The desk and chair looked like they had been built, or maybe shrunk by one of the magical cats the tall, ginger and scarlet tom.  
  
" M-Macavity? Are you in here?" Bombalurina looked around the room. Where was he? Suddenly, strong paws clasped around her waist, claws gouging holes in her small stomach, crying out in pain, she sagged in the ginger arms holding her.  
  
"What, pray tell, are you doing here? Macavity's paw started tracing circles on her bloodied bib.  
  
" I need to ask you something, sir." Whimpering, Bombalurina lost her usual flirty, bright manner.  
  
"Yes?" Turning her around roughly, he brought a fist across her face "Nikko and I need some more m.."  
  
Forcing his mouth on hers, she brought her claws across his eyes. Wiping the blood away, he snarled at her, smiling all the while.  
  
"Bad idea young one," Still holding her, he brought his paws to her shoulders, slowly dragging them down, leaving ten scarlet rivulets in her fur. Gasping in pain, she passed out when he yanked her shoulder out of its socket, " Nikko."  
  
********************************************  
  
Three years in the past.  
  
"Sit dears, as you know, your mother and your father are dead" A large ginger and gold tom spoke to two small kittens who were crying and holding each other tightly.  
  
"Mama dead too?" The red, brown, and white calico gasped. "Yes, she is" Mournfully shaking his head, the tom sighed. Inside he was grinning, 'this could not be going any better, and I'll use the older kitt for my "missions" and the younger one, for fun.'  
  
" Whatta bout me? I don't want to stay here." The little red kitten was whispering to her sister.  
  
"Don't worry, Rina, we'll be okay, I promise." The calico was oddly reassuring through her tears.  
  
Gesturing to a tall and slender black and white tom. Macavity spoke in a calm, cultured voice.  
  
"Red, go on, Carrion will take you to your new quarters." Macavity was smiling slightly this calico will do nicely.  
  
"No! Whatta bout Kiko?" The little red kitten stood up, looking defiantly at the Ginger Tom. " I won't leave without her."  
  
Suddenly, Macavity appeared in front of her, whipping a razor-laden paw across her pretty face.  
  
" You will not speak to me that way, dear." A cold look was in the dark eyes of the hidden paw.  
  
Biting her lip, the scarlet princess ran into the arms of the tall black tom, Carrion. The tall Jellicle grimaced at the blood dripping from the kitten's face. His name wasn't really Carrion, that was what Macavity called him. The scarlet tom chooses a name for each of them before entering his service. His real name was Toripatch. He was sickened; he was new in Macavity's service and hadn't realized yet that the ginger would strike a child! Gathering the bleeding kitten into his arms, he ran to the infirmary where he knew she would know very well during the next few years, or until he finally killed her. " Calico, you stay here."  
  
"NO! You just hurt my Bomba!" The kitten gave a very rude hand gesture to the Tom standing there.  
  
"Now where did you learn that?" Smiling again, he was beginning to like this kitten.  
  
" Whadda ya want now?"  
  
" I would like to make a deal, if you do what I tell you, I'll never touch your sister again."  
  
".What do you want me to do?" The patched kitt was anxious, mama told me never to let anyone hurt Bomba.what should I do? We have to get out, but she's too little.. oh mama.  
  
"You, my dear, will be one of my lady workers. Your new job is to make my agents feel.welcome.  
  
"Welcome?" Nikko was curiously cornered, she couldn't say no, she was only a kitten, and Bombalurina was at stake here.  
  
"You'll see, I have someone to teach you, you'll also need to learn to the fighting techniques.I have much in store for you, my dear."  
  
*********************************************** "Elora, what'll I do?" Fully healed and awake, Bombalurina was pacing nervously.  
  
"What's gonna happen to Kiko?"  
  
"Bomba, Nikko told me that if anything happened to her, I would get you and her mate, SnagFur to the Jellicle Junkyard with Munkustrap. Her daughter, Demeter, was taken away at birth, so you may not know of her. Her father, SnagFur was killed on one of the attacks on the Junkyard, only, it wasn't anyone from the junkyard, it was Macavity himself. I know where Demeter is and we'll have to get her too."  
  
"What about Nikko?" The red tabby was starting to breath rapidly. "I won't leave without her, not like last time.I won't!"  
  
Sobbing, the Bombalurina had a terrified look in her eyes. "I just got her back after almost four years of not even knowing if she was alive! After that day in.his.office, I never saw her again for four years, 9 months and 21 days. I can't deal with this, I can't.. okay?" Her paws clenching and unclenching, she spoke again in a strained voice, " There are four people that I can trust in this whole place, Carrion, Nikko, you and Thisbe. I'm only one person, what am I supposed to do Damn it?!"  
  
The gray Jellicle helped the weeping tabby that buried her head in the shoulder sit down. Wrapping her arms around her tall friend, the healer started crying too, murmuring comforting words into the scarlet and brown mane. "We'll get out of here" Waiting until Bombalurina was asleep, Elora touched gently the middle of the red forehead to leave her unconscious until they were safely at the Jellicle Yard.  
  
A Jellicle entered a small bedroom, pillows and blankets in shades of deep red and pale yellow. A Jellicle-sized four poster bed rested majestically in one corner of the small room. An oak bedside table was covered with different and oddly normal things, a mirror, a comb, even a small glass of which had apparently held water. The gray tabby smiled slightly as she glanced about the room. New tears coursing down already wet cheeks. Looking at a short queen sitting in a chair she spoke with a sad tone in her voice. "We're leaving Thi, it's time to go."  
  
The small queen spoke in a very dignified accent. Elora recognized the elderly Jellicle as a queen called Thisbe.  
  
"Oh, my dear.are you quite sure??" Thisbe's eyes were clouded. "I'll miss you girls. What will I do without you?"  
  
The old ginger, red, and Cream Queen was blind, but she knew so much about fighting and conniving ways, Macavity could not afford to get rid of her. As it was, he could not kill her for another reason.she was his mother.Well, not his true mother he had been found abandoned in a trashcan. Thisbe had cared for him all of his life since then. She was much kinder than him and would not allow kittens killed, as many of hers had been. The 'crime lord' before Macavity had been a black tom with a gold blaze across a large, muscular chest and red boots and gloves. White fur served as a mask of sorts across dark eyes. He had also been her husband, Zizacane. He showed no mercy towards any of her precious kittens. Only one had had survived. Caliana, a deep chocolate tabby with white splotches had died giving birth to her second kitten. Nikko and Bombalurina have no idea that I'm their grandmother. Well, it's time that they find out.  
  
"El, dear, where's little Bombalurina?" Thisbe was anxiously waiting for her grand kittens to realize that she was their grandmamma.  
  
"I haven't seen her since she came for a visit last week."  
  
" Thisbe, Nikko went to go see Macavity after he did something to Bomba. We don't know if she'll come back or not. We need to leave now while he's distracted. Hopefully she's get back before we go, I only hope to see her again. She's my best friend." Laughing sadly she said "Hell, she's my only friend."  
  
" Oh no! Why would a sensible queen do that for, even I know that my son is dangerous.? Sighing, the old queen shook her pretty head.  
  
"Elora , I'll send her along if I see her. And, could you do a favor for me? Send my love to a silver and copper queen at the junkyard." Crystalline tears shone on the cheeks of the reddish Jellicle.  
  
"And, I'd like to see Bomba, if I can one last time before she leaves."  
  
"All right, Thisbe." The door slammed as the Healer left to get the young scarlet tabby.  
  
"Oh, no, My poor ganndkitt, Nikko." Thisbe cradled her head in slender, white-gloved paws.  
  
When Elora entered the small, but beautiful bedroom, she was with the tall, sinuous red queen. She had brought her out of the sleep to meet the aged cat. Watching her with sightless eyes, the Thisbe smiled, she must be striking, just like her mamma.  
  
"Little Bomba, I'm really going to miss our visits, my dear." "Me too, Thi', I'll miss you a lot!" Bomba looked genuinely upset by all of this. "What do you want to tell me?"  
  
"Well, dear, I have never gotten the nerve to tell you this before, but I am your grandmother. Your momma was my daughter."  
  
"Really?" The young red queen reacted nothing like Thisbe had supposed her to. "I have wanted to tell you for a long time, but never could get up to the nerve.I love you very much my darling granddaughter."  
  
Smiling, Bombalurina leaned over to hug her newly found grandmother tightly. "Oh gramma.I wish I had known before, Macavity is so terrible, He's. H-he hurt me.He's so awful, he's going to kill my sister! I hate him!"  
  
"I know how he is Bombalurina, I really wish I could do something about him."  
  
Pacing and growling she "What a great day I'm having, my uncle takes me, breaks my shoulder and heavyside knows what else, my sister is about to die, and I'm probably going to die when I try to get myself to that damned Junkyard!" Groaning, the tabby queen sunk down on her ankles and put her head in a paw, the black one. Tail swishing angrily behind her she started bawling again.  
  
The door creaked open and Elora came into the room with a gaunt look in her eyes.  
  
"She's back."  
  
A pretty brown, red, and white-patched calico sprinted down a cold hallway. Narrow and dark, you would have trouble finding your way around, unless you knew it, as this queen seemed to be. Growling deep in her throat, she seemed to exclude an air of rage. Anyone passing her could have sworn that they could reach out and touch it. Although anyone passing her didn't have a chance to touch anything. There was a blood-spattered trail of henchcats groaning or silent. Macavity would have to re-stock soon.  
  
Throwing open the black door, Nikko walked in, growling she leapt onto the desk and spun the chair around with a clawed paw. A red and brown tail bushed to it's full extent and swishing violently.  
  
Macavity smiled at the hissing Jellicle. Cool and collected, he seemed unruffled about the whole ordeal.  
  
"Oh, just the person I was looking for, Calico! You must do something for m." His head snapped to the side when she slapped him. There were five bloody slashes on his cheek. Putting a paw on the cuts, he looked at the tip of his 'fingers' and saw a red substance. Still grinning, he backhanded the other cat. Because of the force in the blow, Nikko was tumbled off the desk and on the floor. Landing hard, she tried to sit up, unfortunately, Macavity leapt over her, landing hard on her stomach. Laughing, he lifted a paw with five razor- sharp claws and waved before her panicked face. Swiftly he used those claws to rip a gash across her cheek. Screaming in pain the calico tried to lift an arm to strike Macavity back. "Bastard! What did you do to my sister?" Leaning down to force his mouth on hers, he chortled into the kiss. Breaking apart, he smirked. "Why, the same thing I do to you, my dear." "NO!" Nikko was a very strong queen and was skilled in areas of fighting, dirty and proper. Powered by anger, she pulled a paw from under him and violently raked it across his face. He was knocked over and she back-flipped to a standing position, landing neatly on her feet. Crouching in a defensive position, she pounced on the blinded Macavity. Dragging her claws across his back, he gasped in pain. She spun him around. Resting paws on his chest unsheathed claws sunk into his once white bib. Now stained with blood, both hers and his, she glared down at him. "This is for Bombalurina!" A paw ripped out of his chest and into a very sensitive area. Eyes bugging, Macavity screamed in agony. "This is for my mother!" A swift punch to the ribs caused him to gasp for air. "This is for ME!" A paw slammed into his throat, blood gushing onto the floor. As she ran out of the room, the door slammed so hard that the intricate glasswork shattered and seemed to rain onto the prone form of Macavity. ********************************************************* Nikko came dashing into the Nurses' station. "Elora! Get your ass in here!" gasping as a new shot of pain lanced through her battered body, she screamed loudly. "We' gotta get Demeter!" Clutching her cheek and eye. One glance told her the 'nurse' wasn't in. Either was her sister. Terrified by what she had just done, she shook and sunk down on a nearby bunk. Sighing she waited for her friend and sister to return. The head turned to face Nikko and Elora's eyes widened in shock. "N-nikko?" "Help. Me.Demeter.." She got only one more thing said before passing out. "I'll save you, baby." Twenty minutes later, the cuts had been healed and washed and the broken wrist fixed and set. Nikko was still weak and drained because of the anesthesia given to her by her magical friend. "I hafta go get my baby.Demi." Sighing, she realized that she would probably killed if she went to save her kitten, as she was so fragile and exhausted. She decided that the only one she could allow to help was Bombalurina. Her sister was the object of many of the tom's affections she could easily get in and out with her niece. "Send Bomba, she's the only one who can do it. Falling asleep once again she knew that her sister would take care of her kitten. ************************************************** Bombalurina sauntered down a corridor. The sensual sway of her hips left many of the toms behind her smiling thickly. Those queens who were with the toms scowled at the pretty queen. She grinned at them and waved a white paw to the ones most attracted. They happily agreed to let her pass when she pouted slightly and ran her paws across their chests. "Hey, Talon? Do you mind if I check on that little kitten in here?" Giving her smoky half smile she knew she would be allowed to. "Uh..Sure, Missy Bomba" Bombalurina leaned forward to kiss the Tom on the cheek. Blushing furiously, he held the heavy door open for the tall queen. "Oh thank you Talon." She waltzed into the room and her nose wrinkled as she saw the damp interior of the cell. A straw mattress sat in one corner and a dark place on one side seemed to serve as a toilet. Cringing with sympathy, she saw a tiny form on the flimsy cot. "Demeter?" The little form leap up, somersaulted and landed facing the other Jellicle with her fur sponged and teeth bared. When she saw the red tabby with one graceful hand on her hip, she started to cry. "No.no.please.no." covering her face with her paws, she closed her eyes and shuddered. Bombalurina walked to the shivering kitten and put an arm around her back. "Don't worry Demi, 'm here to get you out of here." The ebony and gold kitten sat up and turned huge golden eyes to the other cat. "Really? Why?" "Because I can, Demeter." "Who are you?" The kitten was still suspicious. Picking her up, Bombalurina explained that she was her aunt and that she was helping her get to her momma again. "Momma? I have a Momma?" Leaving the cold room forever, Demeter didn't realize that Macavity had been planning to make her a queen soon. She escaped with her life and her sanity just in time. ************************************************** Five Jellicles were gathered in the Nurse Station. Besides Bombalurina, Elora and Nikko, the tall henchcat, Carrion was with them. And curled in Nikko's arms, a young gold and black princess, carefully lifting Nikko, he whispered their escape plan. They would sneak out the 'back' door. No one would be guarding it as Carrion had..dealt with them. Bombalurina would flirt their way out of a situation, if one arose. And if that didn't work, Carrion and Nikko would fight their way out. Luckily, no one had seemed to notice about Macavity yet. He had said before anyone entered his office that day that 'no one was to interrupt him at all today'. "Are we ready?" With the playful sparkle back in her blue eyes, Bombalurina looked ecstatic as they finally left. Literally jumping with joy she was swinging a rucksack filled with food and drink. They had had to sneak into the storeroom to get the food. Which had been as effortless as stealing in and slipping out. "C'mon! Let's go! Hurry!"  
  
"Would you calm down?" Carrion struggled with getting Nikko and her kitten in a comfortable position in his muscular arms.  
  
Bombalurina sniffed at the slender tom and hip bumped him.  
  
"What do you think?" Nodding she bounced back to her spot doing a few dance steps as she trotted along.  
  
"Alright, we're ready!" Shooting a black paw into the air, the red queen dashed out side with a shrill cry of "Banzai!"  
  
The four Jellicles had escaped the premises of Macavity's quarters. They had been walking for a good hour and while still excited, the red tabby was getting bored. Jumping from foot to foot she took Demeter from Nikko and tossed her into the air. Giggling and shrieking, she was caught by her new friend and Aunt. Bombalurina had asked Demeter to just call her Bombalurina' instead of 'Aunt', she had said that she didn't want to be older than she was.  
  
Demeter was perched on red shoulders, she smiled and knew she had for the first time friends and even a Momma.  
  
Nikko was now able to walk and she smiled at her sister and kitten. She felt a warm paw on her shoulder and she looked up into the handsome face of Toripatch. Carrion had changed his name, saying that he wanted nothing more to remind him about his past. So, he used the name his mother had given him, instead of the one Macavity had.  
  
"H-hello, Toripatch." Smiling timidly, she drew him down to sit with her. Easing his tall frame down behind the calico, he put his arms around the pretty Jellicle. She leaned back against the downy white and black chest.  
  
"Do you think we'll find it?" her voice was sad, thinly veiled by curiosity.  
  
"Of course! Do you ever not do anything you set out too?"  
  
"Sometimes! Like when I.uh."  
  
"See?" Grinning at the queen in his arms, he spoke quietly. "That's what I love about you."  
  
The same Jellicles were making their way down a dark alley. Demeter was still taking residence on Bombalurina's shoulders. Elora was walking arm in arm with Toripatch on the left side while Nikko was on his right. No one admitted it, but they were all worried. Would they find the Junkyard? Would they be granted sanctuary?  
  
"Hey lookit!" Demeter was the one that spoke and she was pointing to something. They followed her paw and it was not a something she was looking at, but a someone. There were two tiger striped tabbies walking out of a pipe some distance in front of them. Bombalurina darted up to them and beamed. "Hi! Do you now where a certain ' Jellicle Junkyard ' is?"  
  
"That Oi do, miz, whot moight your name be?" The taller male spoke. He had more orange and black stripes in his coat than the lighter female.  
  
"Mine is Bombalurina and these" Gesturing to the group who had gathered around her. "Are, Nikko, the calico. Toripatch, the tall black and white. Elora, the silver tabby. And Demeter, the gold and black one.  
  
"'Ell then, Moi name es Mungojerrie, and 'ers es Rumpleteaser."  
  
"Ello!" Rumpleteaser greeted them cheerfully. "What do ya wanna know about our 'yard?"  
  
"How to get there.we escaped Macavity, and it's not exactly a good ides to be on the streets when he's angry with you.." Bombalurina chuckled a bit and sighed. "We need sanctuary. Can you help us? Please?"  
  
"Oi , we'd be delighted ter 'elp ya. We know where de 'yard es, too! In fact we live there."  
  
"Oh, can you show us the way? Is it far?" Demeter spoke from her high perch on her friend's shoulders.  
  
"No liddle 'un, the way to get there is roight behind us, this 'ere pipe." "We'll let's go!" With the tiger tabbies leading the way, the troop reached the Junkyard.  
  
********************************************  
  
When the new Jellicles entered the Junkyard, all faces turned to them. Bomba felt her heart skip a beat as she noticed a dashing silver tabby, the tom was sitting with a chocolate and cream Burmese. When he saw the group enter he excused himself from the queen and gracefully stand up and walk to her. Her breath caught and she smiled shyly at him. He held a black paw out to her, she timidly reached her white one out to tough his, but he caught it and bent to kiss her knuckles.  
  
"Charmed, milady, what is your name?" He stood up to his fullest extent and smiled handsomely at her.  
  
"O-oh! I'm Bombalurina, who are you?" She stuttered, blushing furiously. "I'm Munkustrap, sentinel of this tribe."  
  
Toripatch walked to the tabby. He was taller than both Bombalurina and the Silver tom. He put out is paw and Munkustrap touched it, as was the sign of greeting.  
  
"Sir, we, uh, need sanctuary. Can we have it here?"  
  
"Who are you, I mean, what's your story." The silver tabby looked curious instead of suspicious. "I need to know who you are before I can let you in this tribe." Maybe not.  
  
"We escaped from Macavity." This brought a snarl and hiss from Munkustrap.  
  
"Nikko went after him, and injured his after he hurt Bombalurina. Elora is a magical cat; she can heal among other things. Nikko is a trained fighter. Skilled in many forms of this. Demeter is her kitten." At this, the aforementioned kitten waved happily.  
  
"I'm Toripatch, an ex-agent of Macavity. And this is Bombalurina; she is also skilled in fighting, but a different kind. Karate. Her version, anyway. We were just regular people there. That's pretty much it."  
  
"You're in, then." Munkustrap suddenly found himself with an armful of a red queen who insisted upon depositing kisses on his face.  
  
"Oh thank you (kiss) thank you! (Kisskisskiss)."  
  
"You're welcome Bombalurina."  
  
"Call me Bomba, or Rina, please." She smiled flirtatiously at him.  
  
"Only is you will call me Munkus, Rina."  
  
"Will do, handsome."  
  
"Hey, that's good, too."  
  
Smiling to herself, Nikko noticed that he hadn't put Bomba down, and she didn't seem to mind. Actually, he was walking off, still carrying her!  
  
"Hey, put me down!"  
  
"Nah, I don't think I will."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You need to meet everyone."  
  
"Ok. But put me down when we get there.  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Aiiiiie!"  
  
He took her to a small group of young adults. There was a orange tabby queen who introduced herself as Jennyanydots. A brown tabby was wrapped around a orange tom. She was odviously pregnant. Her name was Jellylorum and his seemed to be Skimbleshanks. Another couple, Tantomile and Coriopat was pregnant also.  
  
"Hello all! What did I miss?" The new voice came from a tall black tom with a golden mane and vest.  
  
"Ooo, Munk-boy, what have we here?"  
  
Bombalurina looked at the handsome tom and winked.  
  
"A whole lot of queen you don't want to mess with."  
  
"Uh huh, and who's gonna stop me?"  
  
"Me, lover boy, or him." She pointed a manicured finger at the silver tabby behind her.  
  
"Oh, so Mr. Pretty boy has your heart does he?"  
  
"Yes, he does." Bombalurina walked to the black and gold tom. She stopped in front of him. One of his leopard spotted paw touched her cheek.  
  
Which was slapped away by a white one. He was smiling, clearly enjoying this.  
  
"What's your name?" One of her graceful paws came to rest on her hip.  
  
"I am the Rum Tum Tugger."  
  
"Good, so I'll know who to avoid."  
  
"Who are you, Red?" He was clearly not deterred by what she said. "Bombalurina."  
  
Ok, Bombalurina, prove to me you like silver over there."  
  
"Whatever you say." She sauntered over to the Munkustrap and pulled his mouth down on hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he slowly put his around her slender waist. Breaking away, she whispered.  
  
"That enough?"  
  
"You don't know what you're missing."  
  
Rolling his eyes, "the" Rum Tum Tugger sneered and strode away. The couples and Jennyanydots stared after him.  
  
Meanwhile, Elora, Toripatch, and Demeter had meet some of the other Jellicles.  
  
"Hullo! My name's BellaBianca, and I hate it, so please, call me Ella" A vertically challenged longhaired chocolate colored Jellicle grinned up at them. She had a cream bib and white stockings and gloves. "You'll like it here, I'm pretty new, too." Ice blue eyes sparkled naughtily as she put an arm around the tribe's conjurer, Mistoffelees, who was playing with the silky blue bow around her neck. With a smile as enigmatic as his mate's he spoke in an alto voice.  
  
"I'm Mistoffelees. Our son, Alonzo is off playing with his friends, somewhere. He's a little black and white patched fellow.  
  
Curiously, Demeter cocked her head and watched the brown Jellicle. "You're new, too? How'd you get here?"  
  
"Demeter!" Nikko glared at her kitten. "Manners.?"  
  
"Oh, it's okay. Long story short, Misto found me when I was at a low point and brought me here. I used to live out on the streets with my mother until a Pollicle killed her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Demeter's ears flicked to the sides and she looked very shamed of herself.  
  
"Don't worry, you'd find out anyway, and I'd rather have you hear it from me."  
  
" "MommaShetookmymousey!"  
  
All of the sudden, a ball of Black and white fur whirled by them. Stopping in front of BellaBianca. The fluff that turned out to be a tom kitten pointed accusingly at Cassandra who was looking sheepish. Sniffing, the Burmese kitten walked over to  
  
"ShetookitMomma!!"  
  
Clearly able to understand his speedy talking she rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Kittens."  
  
"Momma!"  
  
"'Lonzo, dear, did you ask her for it back? And have you ever even played with it before?  
  
"Uh huh! Wait.no.."  
  
"Well, then."  
  
"But, momma.."  
  
"Hey, C'mon! Be nice  
  
"Okay.."  
  
When the little tom dashed at his friend and plowed her over again, Mistoffelees explained that Cassandra and her sister Exotica used to be strays. The family that lived across the street from him had adopted them. There mother had died when she brought them into the tribe. She had had leukemia and they couldn't save her. The father had died when a car just before a coming upon the Junkyard hit him. They seemed to be too young to remember their parents.  
  
"Poor things." Elora sighed, wishing more than ever that she had a mate and kittens. "Who takes care of them?"  
  
"No one in particular, they have their own place to live and everything. But they sometimes spend the night with Plato or Alonzo.  
  
Suddenly, Demeter woke up from her nap. Her pretty head shook and she gasped at Alonzo.  
  
"I wanna play to, Momma! Can I?"  
  
"Sure, Demi."  
  
"Thanks Mommy!" With that she dashed off to play with the other kittens. BellaBianca seemed to realize something. She shook her head as if to clear it and said, "Where will you live?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure we'll find something."  
  
Another idea give the impression of occurring and she spoke eagerly.  
  
"Come with me, I know of a place!"  
  
**********************************  
  
A month later, when the new group of Jellicles were ass settled in and at home. Two Jellicles were walking alone. A silver and black tabby tom and a scarlet tabby queen. He looked confused and she looked pleased.  
  
"Rina?" Munkustrap fearfully addressed her.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Did you mean that, uh, kiss a month ago?"  
  
"Of course, I never say anything I don't mean."  
  
"Then you did mean that your heart." The silver Tom looked even more uncomfortable, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"My heart was yours? Yes, I meant that too." Bombalurina looked relaxed as could be while he was as nervous as he could possibly be.  
  
"I love you, Munkus."  
  
He was totally unprepared for that remark, and equally unprepared for the same queen to fly up and kiss him on the mouth. Deepening the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her. Breaking apart, he panted and whispered to the beautiful red queen.  
  
"I love you Rina, My heart is yours if you will take it."  
  
"And mine yours, Munkustrap."  
  
Kissing again, they were totally unaware of the eyes studying them and the tears glittering in them.  
  
"Little sister, about time."  
  
  
  
Not too much had happened in the next five months. Alonzo and Demeter had declared themselves 'together' and Jellylorum had had her kittens. Victoria was pure white and Etcetera was a very light brown tabby. Tantomile had had her kitten also, who was called Electra, her parents colors, but in a mismatched pattern. The three female kittens were constantly on the new boys' "hit list". The 'boys' had been abandoned by someone and left at the pipe. The youngest was Pouncival who was extremely short and thus the one who could get in (and out) of trouble easily. He was white with black and brown striping, with a brown patch over the left eye. He looked almost exactly like Tumblebrutus who was the eldest. Only Tumble had his brown patch across the right eye. Asparagus was a dark orange and brown tortoiseshell. He was the middle tom.  
  
Nikko and Toripatch were mated and she had had another kitten, Ceres. Ceres was mostly white on her body with a long shaggy snowy mane. A black streak ran across her face. Gold and red streaks patterned across her chest diagonally and she had black 'boots' and light brown paws.  
  
Bombalurina was on her back in the 'nursery' Her pregnancy had just turned into labor Jellylorum and Elora were her 'nurses' and getting irritated with the scarlet Jellicle, if that was really the word for it.  
  
"Munkus, get your pretty rear in her!" Gasping in pain, Bombalurina seized a black and silver paw.  
  
"It feels like a damned car!"  
  
"I sure hope not, I don't think cars are in the bloodline, dear." Quipped Munkustrap.  
  
"One more thing like that Munku, dear, and I'll make sure there's no more of these Kittens!"  
  
"Uh.Oh! Okay, dear, sorry." A bit slow to the take, Munkus' ears went to the sides in embarrassment as he realized just what she was talking about.  
  
"Okay, Bomba, you're dilating nicely."  
  
"I'd better be!"  
  
"Alright, your baby's crowning."  
  
"Thank the everlasting cat!"  
  
"Bomba, you've got a beautiful baby girl."  
  
The red queen's grumbleing stopped immediately and tears came to her eyes.  
  
"A girl?"  
  
"Yeah, Bomba, I'm a daddy!"  
  
"I'm a momma!"  
  
Reaching out her slender red arms, she grinned through her tears.  
  
"Gimme!"  
  
"Here she is Bomba."  
  
Gasping as the tiny kitten caught her finger; she stroked her daughter's mane. The kitten had a black, white and scarlet mane. Her body was black flecked with white and had a red undertone. Small silver patches showed she was Munkustrap's kitten. A black and white tail had a scarlet tip and black paws flailed helplessly.  
  
"She's beautiful, Rina."  
  
She's ours, Munk."  
  
"What's her name?" Their 'doctor' was gently stroking the tiny kitten's back.  
  
The two new parents looked at each other and smiled  
  
"She's Jemima." 


End file.
